Hearts (Chicago Fire Love Story)
by McCrary1995
Summary: My name is Juliet Heart and I am a baker I am getting ready to open my new shop in Chicago. My name is Kelly Severide and I a firefighter for Squad 3 for house 51. Watch these through there ups and downs as they become friends and may more then friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Juliet Alison Heart. My favorite color is light blue and i don't have a favorite animal. I am baker I just opened my very own shop called Hearts Bakery. I just learned that a firehouse is down the road from me and I am going to bring them some treats I got cookies and cupcakes and I got a cake with a firetruck on it I hope they like it. I a big supporter of firefighters and police officers. It was about 11 am in the morning when I heard the fire truck sirens.

(Couple of hours later)

I just the fire trucks going back to the firehouse. I was in middle of loading my car with the treats for the firehouse when I looked up and the truck was getting to pass me when I made eye contact with one on the firefighters he had the most beautiful blue eyes I ever seen. I was done loading my car and I was on my way to the firehouse.

 **(Firehouse)**

When I got to the firehouse I found this guy with a uniform on and I was telling him that I was a big supporter of firefighter and police officers and I was telling him I had some treats in my car and that I need some help bringing them in and he had this guy who a candidate so he was probably new to the house. We just finished bringing in the sweets when everyone was coming probably to see what was going on. I was talking to this guy named Herman and her was inducing everyone and he gave me a tour of the firehouse when we got to where the trucks where and was telling me that was the Squad table and he was telling everyone that I had brong some treats that they were in the kitchen everyone was inducing themselves and I found out that the guy i made eye contact was names Kelly Severide.

 **(Kelly Severide PV)**

Hey my name is Kelly Severide and I am a lieutenant of Squad 3 house 51. It was normal day at the firehouse when we got called to a house fire.

(Couple hours later)

We are getting back to the firehouse when I looked up and I made eye contact with the most beautiful girl I ever saw. Later I had found out that her name was Juliet and that she was a baker. I went in the kitchen to see what she bring to the house when I grab a cookie it like heaven on the tongue. I need to find a reason to see her again.

Arthur- this is my first story tell what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **(Kelly PV)**

There is a BBQ coming up I was thinking of working the day of the BBQ but know I think I am going to invite Juliet to the BBQ I am hoping she said yes.

Today I was sitting at the Squad table when chief said there will be a new accountant and her name is Nicki Rutkowski she kept staring at me after a while it's finally end of shift and I am planning on heading to Juliet's shop to ask her about the BBQ and I am still hoping she says yes.

 **(Juliet's shop)**

I got to Juliet shop and I could see the open sign on and as I go in I hear a little bell to let someone know there's a customer. I see Juliet walking up to the front desk while walking she is asking how can I help you. I am going to mess with her a little bit.

Kelly- Yeah I see a cute baker that I have a question for?

Juliet- (Looks up) O hey Kelly right we meant the other day at the firehouse.

Kelly- Yeah and about that question there is a BBQ saturday at the park and I am here to invite you if you wanted to come.

Juliet- Yeah sounds fun. I will be there for sure is that you wanted because if not then I need to get back there and finish up some baking for tomorrow.

Kelly- Yeah can have half of dozen of those cookies that you bringed to the firehouse the other day because those cookies they were awesome.

Juliet- Yeah just if a sec to get these cupcakes out of the oven okay and I will get those cookies for you.

Kelly- Okay take all the time you need I am not in a big hearing.

Juliet- Okay

 **(Minutes later)**

Juliet had the box in her hand and she handed me the box and told me to have a nice day and she will see me Saturday.

When I got back to my car I went to open the box to check out the cookies and right when I opened the box there was a piece a paper with her number on it. In our little secret I was doing a happy dance I really can't Saturday.

 **(Juliet PV)**

I can't believe Kelly invited me a BBQ Saturday and I am planning on bringing some treats with me because I love sharing my baking with other people. When I was getting the cookies for Kelly I won't down my number for him. Part of me is hoping he will either text me or call me?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **(Juliet PV)**

 **BBQ Day**

It's the day of the BBQ and so far everything is going great last night I started baking and now I am just finishing up baking for the BBQ. I haven't heard from Kelly since I gave him my number hope everything is okay. I was getting ready for the BBQ when my phone went off telling me I have text message.

 **Kelly-** Hey are you still coming to the BBQ today

 **Juliet-** yeah I am getting ready now. I just have to stop at my shop then I will be on my way.

 **Kelly-** Why do you have to stop at your shop for

 **Juliet-** Because I have some sweets I am going to bring with me to the BBQ

 **Kelly-** You do know that you didn't have to do that right they are going to have food there but your sweets are good so I am glad you are going to bring some with you.

 **Juliet-** Yeah lol you have told me that you liked my baking lol I have to go so I can get finish getting ready I will meet you at the BBQ right

 **Kelly-** Yeah I will meet you in the parking lot okay

 **Juliet-** Okay lol

 **( an hour or two later)**

I finally made it to the BBQ and me and Kelly got all the sweets on the table. Kelly was inducing everyone to me on truck and on Squad and on the Ambulance and I can tell I will be getting ewn friends here in Chicago. Kelly was inducing Hallie and Casey when this girl came over to use starting to flirt with Kelly so I started walking away from them and I enjoyed my time at the BBQ with everyone.

Now I know why Kelly didn't contact me when I gave him my number he was busy with other women.

 **(Kelly PV)**

I was getting ready for the BBQ when I was wondering if Juliet was still coming.

When Juliet said she was coming I was really happy about it. I meant her in the parking lot of the park and I was helping bring in the sweets she had a lot. I was inducing her to everyone we were getting something to drink when Nicki come by she tried to flirt with me but the only thing I was thinking about was Juliet after I walked away from Nicki I was trying to find Juliet I asked Hurman but the only he said was she left. I was kinda sad that Juliet didn't say goodbye to me but then again Nicki was flirting with me


	4. Arthur

Arthur

Hey I wanted to say thank you for all the great reviews and if you guys have a ideas to help with the story feel free let me know


	5. Arthur part 2

Arthur

Hey its me again I am letting you know right now I am having trouble how I want this story to go and I will be updating the chapters that are in the book and be adding chapters to this story but if you have any idea to help me with this story i wouldn't mind one bit


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Juliet Prov)

When I got I was meant with a phone call from Kelly I didn't answer because he kinda heart my feelings when I found out he was a player I was talking to this girl names Shay was a EMT and she was telling that Kelly was one not to get in a relationship matter of fact she told me was Kelly's roommate and she never saw him in a relationship and that he was all abut the one night stands.

I was hoping that Kelly and me was going to be something but if he is all about the one night stands then I am going to leave him alone becauses I don't want to be a one night stand I want a relationship.

I was sitting on my couch eating dinner when I got incoming call from Kelly I press ignore and just finished up my dinner.

(After a while)

Just got done finishing my movie and I was getting ready for bed when there was a knock at my door I looked in the peep hole and found out it was Kelly at my door I was wondering how he learn where I lived because I never told him but then I bet Shay told him I didn't answer my door I just went to bed for night.

(Kelly Prov)

I just walked in the front door of my and Shay's apartment I know she talked to Juliet so was talking to Shay and she told everything she told Juliet and I was kinda pissed because I really did like Juliet and I was thinking that Juliet was game changer for me and that's what I told Shay and she told me she was sorry she didn't know how much I liked Juliet. She told me where I can Juliet but she didn't answer It was at 10 so she was probably in bed by now because I know she as be at the at 6 tomorrow to bake fresh sweets.

I will talk to her tomorrow at her shop.

.


End file.
